megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Military Specialist
CS Military Specialist O.C.C. The Military Specialist, or MilSpec, is a special purpose trained soldier. Many are officers, but many more are simply high ranked enlisted men. If there is a path to true power in the CS, this is it. Trained in the prestigious war colleges of the Coalition, with a knowledge of operations that far outstrip even the most seasoned Grunt or Robot Corpsman, these soldiers exemplify the very best the CS has to offer. : Requirements: I.Q. 10, M.E., M.A., P.S., P.E., and Speed of 12. Some M.O.S. choices have further requirements : Base S.D.C.: 4D6+15 S.D.C. : Maximum Player Rank: O-5 Lieutenant Colonel (Army/Naval Infantry)/O-5 Commander (Navy) O.C.C. Skills: : Climbing/Rappelling 55%/45%+ 5% per level of experience : Computer Operation 82%+ 3% per level of experience : Hand to Hand: Expert : Intelligence 42%+ 4% per level of experience : Literacy: American 95%+ 2% per level of experience : Mathematics: Basic 92%+ 3% per level of experience : Military Etiquette 60%+ 5% per level of experience : Radio: Basic 65%+ 5% per level of experience : Electronic Countermeasures 40%+ 5% per level of experience : Sensory Equipment 40%+ 5% per level of experience : Running - +1 PE, +4D4 SPD, +1D6 SDC : Weapon Systems 50%+ 5% per level of experience : Wilderness Survival 45%+ 5% per level of experience : WP E-Pistol - +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15. : WP E-Rifle - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. : WP Of choice - Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of one "other" skill. Military Occupational Specialty Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: : CS Command Officer M.O.S. : Intelligence Agents/Spies :: CS Infiltration Specialist M.O.S. :: CS Robot Recovery Specialist M.O.S. :: CS Surveillance Specialist M.O.S. : Comandos :: CS Army Commando M.O.S. :: CS Navy Reconnaissance Landing Team Commando M.O.S. :: CS Vampire Hunter M.O.S. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select six other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and one at levels six, and one additional skill at levels nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. : Communications: Any (+10%) : Domestic: Any : Electrical: Any (+5%) : Espionage: Any (+10%) : Mechanical: Any (+10%) : Medical: None, other than first aid noted under O.C.C. skills. : Military: Any (+15%) : Physical: Any : Pilot: Any (+10%) : Pilot Related: Any (+10%) : Rogue: Any (+6%) : Science: Any : Technical: Any (+10%) : Weapon Proficiencies: Any : Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 2, 7, 10, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. Standard Issue Equipment: Assigned by Billet. See your Commanding Officer for your issued gear. In addition, all soldiers are issued one dress uniform, three standard uniforms, one armored great coat (AR 16; 12 M.D.C) , one pair of armored waterproof boots, one pair of tennis shoes (for PT), a set of PT clothes, five pairs of under clothes including socks, personal grooming kit, and polarized sunglasses or goggles. Standard Equipment on Assignment: Varies by Billet. Most include one primary longarm (energy or ballistic, as needed), one sidearm (energy or ballistic), one close combat weapon (vibro-knife, vibro-bayonette, or neural mace, as required), one suit of body armor, one assault pack full of mission gear, one field pack full of survival and mission gear, and other optional equipment, as needed and assigned by Billet. Equipment available upon special assignment: Any weapon types, extra ammunition, SAMAS Power Armor, Spider-skull Walker, other robot vehicles, hovercraft (especially hover cycles), tank, jet pack, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The milspec gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The Military Specialist draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start, but both medical replacements and augmentation are more available to the MilSpec than they are any other soldier. Back to Rifts CS Character Creation Select M.O.S., Determine your Motivations, Personality, and Description, and move to developing your background.